Solitude
by Miko-chaan
Summary: Encore un OS, plus sombre cette fois-ci : mort et suicide, à vous de voir si vous voulez lire !


**La pluie s'abattait lourdement sur le sol désormais boueux. C'était une pluie glacée, qui semblait pouvoir vous vider entièrement. Un jeune homme marchait dans une ruelle sombre, une bouteille à la main, le regard dans le vide****.**** Des sentiments le rongeaient de l'intérieur : tristesse, regrets, colère. Il se sentait seul à présent, mais si coupable.. Il marchait, à pas lents et irréguliers, cherchant sans trouver. Il le voulait, maintenant, tout de suite. Il n'y croyait pas, il aurait voulu se réveiller, et le voir à ses côtés, souriant moqueusement comme il avait l'habitude de faire tous les matins. Il se sentait comme dans un cauchemar, le pire des cauchemars. Il se sentait honteux aussi, honteux de l'avoir laissé partir si facilement, alors que lui lui avait tant offert.. Il n'avait fait que lui causer des ennuis, que ce soit avec sa réputation ou son caractère, lui lui avait apporté amour, compagnie et bonheur, le sortant de ce cercle infini de solitude. Quand il repensait à son dernier sourire, ses derniers mots, son dernier baiser, son cœur se brisait. Si seulement il avait freiné plus tôt, si seulement il avait roul****é moins v****ite, si seulement il n'avait pas été en retard, et si seulement il l'avait écouté.. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que ça arrivait, que c'était la vie.. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se haïr profondément. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés, tandis qu'une larme, une unique larme, ne coule d'un de ses yeux azuré. Il tomba, genoux à terre, et hurla toute la tristesse, toute la peine et toute la souffrance qui lui déchirait le cœur en cet instant. Il tapa le sol de ses poings, plusieurs fois, mêlant son sang à l'eau ruisselant sur le sol. Il voulait le ramener, il ne pouvait vivre de nouveau seul.. Cela faisait trois heures que cette nouvelle atroce lui était parvenue, trois heures qu'il souffrait de ce manque, trois heures qu'il n'était accompagné que de cette solitude collante et silencieuse. Il s'arrêta soudainement, fixant ensuite le ciel nuageux. Il se leva, et s'avança, guidé par une force inconnue, le regard au loin. Il marcha quelques minutes et arriva à destination. Il lâcha la bouteille, qui se brisa en mille morceaux dans un bruit sourd. Il s'approcha d'une rambarde, et s'asseya dessus. En se penchant doucement, il fixait le courant ruisselant à une centaine de mètres au-dessous de lui. Il sortit ensuite une photo ainsi que son portable, envoyant un dernier message à son répertoire. Après un énième coup d'œil à la photographie, il murmura une phrase****…**

- Je viens te rejoindre..

**.. Et sauta. D'une certaine façon, il se pardonnait, en rejoignant ainsi son amour. Avant, il n'aurait pas abandonné d'une telle manière, mais pour lui, pour le revoir, il aurait tout fait. Il ferma les yeux, et un léger sourire orna ses lèvres devenues violettes par le froid.**

**Un jeune homme, à quelques poignées de rues, pleurait silencieusement, un téléphone en main, laissant paraître un message, un message d'adieu, et de dernière volonté.**

**Une semaine plus tard, un double enterrement eu lieu, c'était la fin des vies de deux personnes qui s'aimaient profondément. Les invités partirent peu à peu après la fin de la cérémonie, et le châtain parla à ses amis d'ores-et-déjà partis.**

- Tu sais, j'ai respecté ton choix.. J'ai aussi tout fait pour réaliser tes derniers vœux. A présent, tu vivras pour l'éternité avec celui que tu as tant aimé. _S'adressant à l'autre__._ Et toi, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui et son bonheur. Je prie pour vous, et que pour que cette fois-ci, dans votre prochaine vie sûrement, vous soyez heureux, jusqu'à la fin. Vos affaires sont chez moi, et je promets d'en prendre soin, et de revenir ici tous les ans, tous les mois et même toutes le semaines.. C'est une promesse. _Déclara-t-il, sanglotant._

- Kiba.. On doit y aller.. _Déclara une petit brune, elle aussi pleurante._

- J'arrive Hina'..

**La pluie se mit à tomber, comme si le ciel pleurait lui-aussi pour ces deux jeunes amants. Sur la plaque tombale paraissait les deux noms des défunts, ainsi que leur date de décès, identique :**

**Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, tous deux âgés de 23 ans lorsqu'ils quittèrent ce monde.**

Voilà, mon deuxième OS, bon un peu sobre je l'avoue, mais autant poster ce que j'écris non ?

Donnez vos avis


End file.
